Riqueza
by Missclover
Summary: Porque siempre existe algo más importante que el dinero, porque siempre existe alguien que te cambia la vida.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

><p><strong>"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto".<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*.<em>

_*._

_*.  
><em>

_No te acerques a él_

_No lo mires_

_No le hables_

Con desprecio y burla la gente murmuraba al verlo. Lo ignoraban o simplemente lo insultaban, él no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Con los puños apretados fuertemente siguió su recorrido sin darle importancia a las palabras de ellos. No debía escucharlos, no debía aguantar las risas de esas personas.

Siguió avanzando sin tener en cuenta a donde llegar, no tenía ningún objetivo, nada que él esperaba, solamente su patético destino que siempre le recordaba lo bajo que había caído.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron hacia un simple parque; un lugar donde apenas era visitado. Observó a su alrededor sintiendo como aquel pequeño terreno le daba cierta tranquilidad, aquella paz que él hacía tanto tiempo estaba buscando.

Recorrió parte del sitio hasta encontrar una banca para poder sentarse y poder pensar como siempre lo hacía para mantener la mente en frío. Cada día odiaba su vida; no sabía que razón tenía para mantenerse en esa situación. Su destino ya estaba marcado, y ese era ser un miserable.

Una persona sin objetivos ni esperanzas. Un ser que vivía de las calles, que apenas alcanzaba comer, un niño con ropas andrajosas y repugnantes a la vista de los de alta sociedad. Era un chico que a nadie le importaba si moría o sobreviviría al día siguiente.

Sonrió amargamente; él no tenía nada que lo mantuviera atado a esa vida tan vacía y sin sentido. No había nada que cambiara para él. Ya estaba condenado desde la muerte de su padre, la única persona que él confiaba ciegamente, ahora no estaba a su lado.

Apenas contaba con doce años de edad, y con eso para él significaba que ya había vivido lo suficiente, pero por más que intentara acercarse a la muerte al final retrocedía. Se apartaba de todo, logrando permanecer un día más con vida. Y era cuando de nuevo meditaba la situación, su destino no era terminar su existencia en ese mundo que le había tocado enfrentar.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Era un simple niño que alguna vez fue reconocido por ser parte de uno de las familias más poderosas de la ciudad. Era alguien talentoso, orgulloso de lo que era, un genio a la vista de los demás y ¿ahora?

Si jamás se hubiera hecho un negocio tan arriesgado, si él hubiera podido opinar sobre el futuro de ello; si nunca hubieran confiado en esa organización…

Miró hacia el cielo, viendo como un par de pájaros volaba libremente. Cómo deseaba en ese momento ser como ellos. Siguió sentado por un rato más, hasta que vio cómo el sol comenzaba a descender retirando poco a poco sus rayos dando paso a la oscuridad. Era el momento de volver a su hogar, un sitio donde de nuevo veía lo que realmente era.

Empezó a caminar con las manos metidas en ambos bolsillos de su pantalón, notando como la tela empezaba a ser más delgada para luego romperse en el futuro. Suspiró, en verdad tenía una gran miseria.

Avanzaba a paso lento, no importaba la hora en que llegara, nada cambiaría. No había nada para él, y su fe cada vez se perdía.

Pero algo lo hizo detenerse, un sonido que él escuchaba perfectamente a pesar de lo tenue que se oía. Al principio poco le importó, pues no era su asunto pero por más trataba de ignorarlo la inquietud lo invadía. Resignado y para quitarse de la duda checó de donde provenía aquél llanto. En su mente se debatía por la estupidez que hacía.

Miraba hacia todos los lados del área donde se encontraba, sin saber con exactitud lo que buscaba; tal vez ya se imaginaba cosas por culpa del hambre que tenía en ese momento como en otras ocasiones.

Ya se estaba cansando de esto; no era posible que no pudiera encontrar a la persona que lloraba, y hasta podía sentir que estaba tan cerca…

Bien, ya no perdería más tiempo en ese lugar. Emprendió la marcha nuevamente hacia su casa, donde lo esperaban sus primas. Seguramente ellas también comenzarían a lloriquear por su ausencia. Tenía el ceño fruncido por la tontería que había hecho, hasta parecía un idiota por andar buscando algo imaginario.

No dio ni tres pasos cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de su playera por detrás, volteó de lado para ver de quien se trataba. Lo primero que notó fue una cabellera castaña incapaz de ver el rostro de su captor. Y comprobó que era una niña, y al parecer era ella quién lloraba, pues había levantado su cara para mirarlo fijamente mostrando su pequeño rostro bañado en lágrimas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Pudo haberla ignorado y dejado en ese lugar casi deshabitado, pero no lo hizo. Y ahora se encontraba acompañándola hacia su residencia tomándola de la mano. Recordaba muy bien cómo ella le decía entre pequeños balbuceos cómo había llegado hasta ese parque. Con cada palabra que le contaba él la veía enojado, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido explorar esa zona de la ciudad sin un adulto a su lado? Esa niña estaba loca.

Pero lo sorprendente de la situación es que ella no había llorado por haberse perdido, ni por una herida en su rodilla izquierda que hasta sangre le salía, ni mucho menos por extrañar a su familia. No, ninguna de esas tres razones era por el motivo principal de sus lágrimas. Era por una razón muy infantil, demasiado para él mismo; pero lo verdadero era que ella se le había perdido un broche de su cabello cuando estaba jugando.

Hasta lo había obligado a ayudarle a buscarlo cuando ya empezaba la noche. Esa niña más que loca era rara.

Gracias a su buena vista, logró encontrarlo detrás de unos arbustos muy cerca de donde él se había sentado en la banca del parque. Recordaba como se le habían iluminado los ojos color cafés oscuros por la alegría de tener de nuevo ese accesorio para el cabello.

Tenten Ama era como se llamaba la niña de su misma edad, y si su memoria no le fallaba, su apellido era de origen chino además de pertenecer a una prestigiosa familia por sus buenas relaciones con Japón y otros países. Por eso no le sorprendía que el prendedor fuera de buena calidad, cualquiera lloraría por perder tal costosa joya.

—_Niña mimada _—pensó al ver lo contenta que estaba ahora.

Cuando se disponía a irse después de haberla ayudado, ella le había preguntando en qué lugar se encontraban. Como si fuera poco esa mocosa se había perdido por andar aventurándose a las calles llenas de peligros para alguien de su edad. No tuvo más remedio que llevarla hasta su hogar, dónde seguramente estarían preocupados por ella.

Y en verdad esa chiquilla era muy imprudente, le había tomado de la mano para no quedarse atrás cuando caminaban; bueno su rodilla parecía dolerle con cada paso que daba.

Ahí estaban los dos caminando, Tenten era quién hablaba y reía por todo lo que había hecho el día de hoy mientras que él la escuchaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no platicaba con alguien que no fueran sus primas o tío.

Al menos se había roto la rutina que llevaba con el pasar de los días.

Por fin llegaron al domicilio de la chica, donde comprobaba que no había equivocación del estatus de ella. Observó la hermosa mansión, recordándole su antiguo hogar su antigua vida donde lo tenía todo.

Ella comenzó a llamarlo y antes de poder mirarla lo único que obtuvo fue ver todo borroso hasta convertirse en negro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Despertó sobresaltado, analizando la habitación donde se encontraba. Era un cuarto de color blanco con muebles de caoba necesarios para su decoración. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, y tampoco sabía por qué estaba en ese lugar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entrando Tenten con diferentes ropas de las que vestía hace unas horas dirigiéndose a él con una cara de preocupación por su estado. Al parecer se había desmayado por cansancio y hambre, pues sin poder controlar su estómago éste comenzaba a rugirle haciendo eco en las cuatro paredes de donde estaba.

Se sonrojó por vergüenza por mostrar aquella debilidad y más por estar en frente de una niña de sociedad, seguramente ella se burlaría por lo ridículo y pobre que era. Pero no fue así, Tenten se fue de ahí para traerle algo de comer.

No podía comprender su actitud totalmente, era amable con él y no mostraba muecas de desagrado por su apariencia, hasta le sonreía en cada momento. En verdad era rara, pero al menos le agradaba un poco, aunque tampoco debía confiarse. Era posible que ella le cobrara por la hospitalidad que le había brindado hace un par de horas o tal vez era deuda por haberle ayudado.

Entró nuevamente ahora cargando un plato con una sopa caliente, era simple lo sabía, pero se veía tan deliciosa. Comenzó a comer al principio de una forma apresurada pero también mostrando parte de los modales que alguna vez él empleaba anteriormente. Y ella solamente lo veía, se tranquilizaba con saber que se encontraba bien.

Después de terminar con el tercer plato de la misma sopa, pues se había negado a que le prepararan otro platillo diferente decidió que era momento de retirarse. Al fin y al cabo para vista de los demás él era un Don Nadie mientras que ella era como una princesa que lo tenía todo.

Así era la vida que le había tocado. No había nada bueno en que él se juntara con ella, todos sospecharían de sucias traiciones, e incluso lo peor podía tocarle a ella. La burla o el rechazo no era algo que él quisiera que lo viviera en carne y hueso esa niña que a pesar de todo le sonreía.

Porque de alguna forma empezaba a cambiar su razonamiento sobre ella. Tenten le hablaba de una forma distinta a comparación de gente que él una vez conoció en fiestas lujosas. Era diferente a esas malcriadas hijas de papá que chillaban por todo, ya sea por un simple jugo o por tratar de llamar su atención.

Tenten no presumía lo que tenía, no le dirigía la palabra con desdén. No, era diferente a lo que él había creído e imaginado. Era tan sencilla que uno podía negar que ella fuera de lujos y riquezas. Incluso le había comentado sobre el broche y comprendió que ella no lloraba por haberlo perdido por ser tan costoso sino porque era un regalo de su madre antes de fallecer.

Confiaba en él, parecía que eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo pero era la actitud de la chica que lo hacía sonreír aunque fuera un poco y en tan poco tiempo.

—Nos vemos mañana Neji— comenzó a despedirse Tenten de nuevo con aquella sonrisa que iba dirigida para él.

Su conducta era inusual pero aún así…

—Descansa Tenten— se despidió cortésmente iniciando la caminata para llegar a su casa.

Le gustaba. Le agradaba saber que existía al menos una persona que le hablara con gran determinación, con una infinita seguridad, que lo considerara como un amigo.

Y comenzaba a creer que aquella amistad podía ser más valiosa que cualquier pieza de oro.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! =)<p>

La imaginación está de regreso, y espero continuar así por más tiempo. ^^

Por un mayor fandom de esta hermosa y querida pareja: ¡NejiTenten!

Como siempre nuestra querida castaña le cambia la vida al geniecillo. Nuestro Neji debe aprender que no todo es dinero y joyas para vivir, que existe algo mucho más importante que eso, y uno de ello es la Amistad. ;)

Y no tan lejano futuro, será el Amor. jeje

Espero que les haya gustado, y tampoco se rindan en escribir o leer de esta pareja. Seamos fieles a ellos dos. =D

¡Nos vemos!

Disfruten del verano. ^^

*Comentarios o dudas sea bienvenido.


End file.
